Existing energy system architectures can include a logic-based controller implementing simple control logic to dispatch energy from an energy storage device, such as electrochemical batteries, to a load. The logic-based controller includes a predetermined set of thresholds and time stamps that define when a given energy storage device stores energy or is charged from available resources and when the storage device releases energy to a load. Examples of such logic-based controllers include load following controllers and cycle-charging controllers. With a load-following controller, the storage device is charged with energy provided by renewable resources when the energy is available and is discharged during a specified time of the day or when the load exceeds a specified threshold. With a cycle-charging controller, the storage device is charged when a dispatchable resource, such as a diesel generator, is running while also providing power to the load, and is discharged similarly to the load-following strategy.
While logic-based control systems provide for the integration of energy storage devices into energy systems and can provide a certain amount of functionality, the logic-based control system can be deficient when attempting to recover the energy that has been stored and the economic benefits that can be provided by the energy storage system.